1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RISC type microprocessor and an information processing apparatus, in particular, to a RISC type microprocessor of which RISC technologies are applied for a conventional one-chip microcomputer so as to execute an interrupt process and a numeric operation at high speed and an information processing apparatus having the RISC type microprocessor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional RISCs (Reduced Instruction Set Computers) have been developed as engines for computers mainly to increase the speed of arithmetic operations. The instruction length of the RISCs is normally 32 bits, fixed.
In a one-chip microcomputer integrated with a RISC, since the code efficiency is low, the interrupt process is performed by another chip. Thus, the speed of the interrupt process is low. On the other hand, with a conventional one-chip microcomputer, arithmetic operations cannot be performed at high speed.